


Confession

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this ages ago why didn't I post it on here oops, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: This was written for a request on @lgbtfairytailnet on tumblr a while ago. Posting for Femslash February :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request on @lgbtfairytailnet on tumblr a while ago. Posting for Femslash February :)

It was a slow day at the guild with only a few members strewn around the hall and the rowdier teams away on jobs. Laki sat at the counter, idly watching Kinana polish glasses and cutlery as they chatted about her latest mission.

“Your new hair cut looks nice, when did you get it done?” Kinana asked.

“Part of the reason took a job there was to go to that salon beforehand and it was worth it. Pretty sure I broke some of those bandits’ hearts before I broke their bones.” She smirked, hoping to make Kinana laugh.

It worked and she was rewarded with the tinkling angelic laughter that she wanted so desperately, dainty fingertips masking her open mouth and brushing pink cheeks. Leaning into her hand to prop herself up on the counter Laki sighed, she was so far in love at this point that she couldn’t see a way out. Not that she wanted one, of course, talking for hours on peaceful days while Kinana smiled like the sun was good enough for her but it still felt like there was a small piece of her missing.

“I also went there to get this new daring outfit but it didn’t get me much attention when I wore it yesterday.” She pouted now, hoping for a little sympathy from the very person who was causing her discomfort.

Kinana’s brow crumpled as she gave Laki a questioning look.

“You got quite a few stares when you walked in here maybe you just missed them,” she said, turning her attention back to her task.

“Well maybe, but I didn’t get attention from the one person I wanted it from. I wanted to blow her away.”

That got her attention. Laki slumped onto the table, deciding she could mope ambiguously without revealing herself.

“You’re in love with someone Laki?” Kinana asked, now putting down the glass she was working on so Laki had her full attention. “What’s she like?”

“She’s wonderful.” Laki sighed, not quite meeting Kinana’s eyes. “Amazing listener, the best at advice, been through so much but still wears the prettiest smile around. She’s the most beautiful person in Earthland, I’m sure, but she’ll never notice me that way.”

Kinana hummed in response, thinking for a moment before replying.

“I love someone too,” she revealed. “I’m sure she’s the most beautiful person in Earthland though. Funny, strong, protective, creative and interesting. So interesting that she makes even the slowest days here exciting. I really love her glasses and hair as well.”

Looking up with wide eyes Laki blinked slowly, tilting her head to the side while Kinana offered her a tentative smile.

“I love you Laki.”

“I-I love you too,” Laki stuttered, still overwhelmed by the sudden confession. “How did you know?”

It was Kinana’s turn to smirk now as she leant forwards and pressed her soft lips to Laki’s for the first time.

“I heard it,” she mumbled against her lips before deepening the kiss while Max whooped in celebration in the background, shouting something about Warren owing him money.


End file.
